


Reward

by AubreyKey



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Forced co-habitation, M/M, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AubreyKey/pseuds/AubreyKey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His slave deserves a reward for a job well done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rehfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehfan/gifts).



Gift Recipient tumblr url: rehfan  
Type of Gift: fic  
They would like the gift to include, if possible: OmegaVerse, BDSM Slave!Styles, forced co-habitation  
They don’t want the gift to include: Edge play, major character death, torture porn  
An additional prompt they would like if possible is: Porn. All the porn. 

 

Derek sits quietly in his arm chair and appreciatively takes in the slender form that kneels in the middle of the bedroom. The smooth pale skin is dotted with beauty marks and freckles, his red lips stretched wide around the black ball gag that Derek had put on him earlier in the evening. His normally restless omega is beautifully still in his submission, hands clasped loosely behind his back and despite his sight being hindered by the blindfold he keeps his face down towards the ground. 

Just over a year ago Derek had thought he would never have this, have the perfect omega and have his perfect slave all rolled into the same person. When the letter from the matching center had first come and Stiles had first come home with him he’d thought that it was some sort of mistake and that at any moment their Matching Officers would show up saying they’d made a mistake and that there was no one for Derek least of all the sarcastic, spastic and yet caring man he’d been matched with.

They had their issues that’s for sure and there had been a point where he was sure Stiles would never submit to him, never want to be his slave. But eventually they’d found their middle ground and just over a year later here they were.

He’d come home to Stiles kneeling at the door waiting to help take off his shoes and dinner waiting on the table. They’d barely managed to get through dinner before he’d asked Stiles to tell him about his day which is why they were here now, his slave deserved a reward for getting his next book in ahead of schedule. 

Standing up Derek stalks over to where Stiles waits gently he runs his hand through his hair to the back of his where he firmly grips and pulls his head back.

“You were so good today Pet, I know how hard you've been working trying to get everything in ahead of schedule this time. I’m so pleased that I can reward you instead punishing you.” Stiles swallows a low groan making it’s way past the ball gag.

“I've been thinking what I should do to you as treat and it’s been awhile since you've cum.” Using the grip he has on Stiles hair he guides him to kneel upright so that his caged cock is pressed against Derek’s leg. 

“I think you deserve it Pet and I do love to see you moaning for me.” With a gentle shove Derek pushes his slave away from him. 

“All fours Pet.” Turning away from Stiles he strides over the cabinet on the opposite wall of the bed opening it up he takes in the variety of toys that he and Stiles have amassed. He takes a moment to consider, it’s been almost two weeks since he last let Stiles orgasm and he want to push him to the point he can’t handle anymore. Stiles loves feeling used and being sore to the point he’s sobbing through the last orgasm and Derek intends to give him just that. With a grin he quickly selects the toys that he’s going to use on Stiles tonight.

When he turns around Stiles is as instructed on all fours, his stance exactly how Derek trained him. Moving over to stand beside him Derek kneels down pulling the lock for his slave’s cock-cage over his head so that he can undo the small silver lock. Once the cage is off it doesn't take long for his slave’s cock to stiffen and redden.

“So gorgeous Pet.” Derek murmurs as he reaches out to gently stroke Stiles erection. Another whimper makes it’s way past the ball-gag. With one hand Derek reaches out and easily undoes the buckle on the gag and eases it out of Stiles mouth.

“There I don’t want to miss any of your sounds, no holding back tonight this is all for you.”

“Yes Sir.” Stiles moans.

“I want you to do something for me Pet.” 

“Anything Sir.”

“I’m going to sit in my chair and I want to watch you get yourself off” Stiles lets out a low groan hips making a minute thrust into Derek’s hand.

“How do you want me to get myself off Sir.” 

“With this.” Derek pulls off his slaves blindfold so that he can take in the large prostate vibrator that Derek had placed on the floor in front of him. It’s Stiles favorite, almost as thick as Derek’s cock and the various vibration settings never fail to make him cum without even having to stroke his cock.

Beside it is the peppermint lube the Derek’s picked for the night. Standing Derek takes the other toys with him and places them on the side table as he sinks down onto his armchair. Stiles crawls after him and turns around ass facing the chair.

Humming with appreciation at the view Derek quietly says start before leaning back and easing his own cock out of his boxers. He loves preparing Stiles but there something about watching Stiles face down on the carpet his ass high in the air and low groans coming out of his lips as his long fingers circle around his hole. As an Omega, Stiles needs less prep than an Alpha or Beta would, his anal muscles even when not in heat still more elastic and easily opened but Derek prefers to not take chances.

Finally two slim fingers shining with lube sink into his Omega’s hole and Derek hand tightens around his cock as he takes in how easily they sink in up to the last knuckle. Stiles starts a slow pace pumping them in and out, occasionally pulling them all the way out to trace his flexing hole. After several minutes he sinks three in lube starting squelch out every time his fingers plunge back in. Stiles natural lubrication has started always a little slower outside of heat and a thin trail of it makes it’s way down from his hole to his balls. 

“One more baby.” Derek murmurs when he thinks Stiles is ready. Whimpering his Pet does as told on the next plunge four fingers slowly stretch his hole open. It takes several long minute before his ass easily accepts them but when they do the moans and whimpers coming from his slave almost break Derek’s resolve to have Stiles orgasm with the vibrator first.

“The toy now Pet.” he commands as the pitch in Stiles moans rise.

Fumbling Stiles slicks the toy up before reaching back and slowly pressing into his opening. The ring of muscle despite being stretched turns almost white as it stretches open around the wide toy. When it’s finally seated in nudging against his prostate Stiles reaches back and turns the vibrator on. The effect is immediate. He yelps loudly as the powerful vibrations rock through his prostate, his cock jumps and somehow gets harder.

“That’s it love. Now fuck yourself with it.” Derek says, and with a whimper his slave obeys.

His slim frame rocks back as his fucks the toy into himself. It won’t take long Derek knows but he loves that his pet tries to draw it out for him as much as he can. As his pet turns the vibrator up he finally starts begging.

“Please Sir can I cum. Please!” Grinning Derek strokes himself one more time before clasping a black cock-ring around his erection. “Yes Pet you can come.” With a low moan Stiles lets go immediately thin cum shoots from his cock landing on the bedroom floor and more clear slick oozes past the large toy buried in Stiles hole.. Idly Derek notes he’ll have to put washing the carpets on Stiles chore list tomorrow. Whimpering Stiles lets go of the toy keeping his hips up so that it remains in his hole. 

“We’re not done yet Pet.” Stiles turns his head to look at Derek and takes in the large erection and the cock ring.

“Come here love and take the toy out.” Gingerly the toy is turned off and pulled out leaving his hole flexing as it’s left empty. Slightly wobbly Stiles stands and turns to face his Alpha.

Reaching out Derek tugs Stiles towards him before guiding him to straddle his lap ass just above Derek erection.

“You’re going to ride me until you come again Pet.” Derek says with a grin before pressing on Stiles shoulder to push him down onto his cock. As the tight heat of his omega envelopes him Derek fights to keep himself from thrusting up. He desperately wants to press Stiles on his back and fuck him until his omega is strung out and overstimulated but he wants to watch the beauty that is his slave when he rides him.

Leaning back Derek removes his hands from the broad shoulders of his Pet and gives him a nod. With a quick kiss to Derek lips Stiles begins to move. The angle and sheer size of his alpha means Stiles prostate is rubbed every time he sinks back down onto Derek’s cock. It doesn't take long for his own erection to show interest again as it slowly stiffens and reddens once again. 

Soon Stiles can’t help the low groans that come out every time he sinks down and feels his body stretched open. His eyes fall closed and he loses himself in the rhythm of fucking himself onto the perfect cock seated in him. 

“Sir I’m going too…” Stiles gasps as feels the pressure begin to build again and begins to more urgently move on his master’s cock.

“That’s it pet you can let go whenever you need to just want to see you cum again.” Derek murmurs voice filled with love as his watches tears begin to trickle down his pets face as the feelings overtake him. Reaching one hand out he gently twists one of his pet’s nipples while to other reaches behind to finger at Stiles stretched rim.

“I think in the morning I’m going to fist you love. Watch that tight hole of your stretch open for me.” He murmurs excitedly thinking of how gorgeous Stiles will be tied down and worked open. 

“Want that Sir.” Stiles gasps as one of Derek’s fingers sinks in beside his cock.

“I know Pet such the little size queen. Take whatever I give you so perfectly.” Stiles nods in response one hand now tugging gently at his cock.

“Sir!.” Stiles cries out as he orgasms again rim clamping down tightly onto Derek cock and finger. Derek watches in fascination as his pet slumps forward. He never gets tired of how his pet sounds and seeing him orgasm.

It takes a few minutes but slowly Stiles looks up.

“You're still hard Sir.” he says quietly.

Derek grins wrapping his arms around Stiles before he stands up, with a yelp his pet quickly wraps his legs around his waist.

“That’s right I am and think that I want to fuck you until I know in your tight little hole and fill you up until I see your belly fill up.” Derek answers as his lays them down onto the bed. He withdraws long enough to remove the cock ring before roughly fucking back into his pet, who throws his head back and begs for more.

Derek grins before setting to work on making sure his pet will feel how well he’s been used when Derek’s done with him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a finished one-shot but while writing this I actually ended up starting a prequel that was too long to finish in time so hopefully if my gift recipient doesn't mind I will be turning this into a series of one-shots.


End file.
